


Persuasion

by edibleflowers



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: A not-so-lazy morning.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED. It's pure smut. I mean, like I write anything else.

Ren Jinguji presents the prettiest picture Tokiya Ichinose thinks he's ever seen. Sprawled out on the bed before him, utterly naked save for the scarf that's still loose around his shoulders, shameless with his legs splayed wide open: he's the absolute image of erotic beauty.

For a ridiculous instant, Tokiya wishes he had a pencil and paper in his hands. The artist in him wants to capture this moment -- regardless of the fact that he could never show it to anyone, would never be able to share his work anywhere.

"Well?" Ren says, his voice lazy, eyelids low. "Are you going to do something with that splendid cock of yours or what?"

Tokiya's eyes narrow in response, but he doesn't retort. There's no point, not when Ren is already open and ready for him. Instead, he just smooths a hand over said cock to make sure the condom is in place, then fits himself in and drives home in one steady stroke.

It's been a lazy morning, a rare one for the two of them. They're scheduled within an inch of their lives, between recording, radio and television appearances, rehearsals, vocal and dance lessons, photoshoots, video shoots, concerts. Tokiya chose this life more or less willingly -- Ren somewhat less so -- but it's still difficult to snatch time for themselves in the midst of all their busy daily activities.

(They're supposed to be pure: no women, no girlfriends, so as to give the fans their ideal fantasy lovers. As if they'd have time to date in between all of that.)

If it were any other time, Tokiya might have spent the morning losing himself in the novel he's currently reading, or maybe shopping for some new books -- there's no such thing as too many books, really. But Ren collapsed in his bed last night after a rehearsal that ran late, then woke him up with lazy kisses and promises to do whatever he wanted.

Ren has something in mind, Tokiya's sure. That didn't stop him from taking advantage of the promise anyway. They've already gotten each other off once with their hands, and then Tokiya found the supplies stashed far back in his bedside drawer (no need to have a senior find _those_ ) and rolled Ren to his stomach so that he could get him ready. And now, here's Ren, golden hair fanned out on Tokiya's pillow, taking every grinding stroke Tokiya gives him and moaning shamelessly as he's filled up with Tokiya's cock.

Deliberately, Tokiya slows his thrusts. It's tempting to just fuck Ren hard and fast -- and it'd be easy, so easy, Ren's so delightfully responsive and Tokiya took his sweet time fingering Ren open and getting him ready for this.

Ren whimpers. One hand reaches down for his own cock where it twitches stiffly against his belly. Tokiya reaches to grasp it before he can touch himself, returning that hand to its former resting place beside Ren's head. Ren's throat works hard; the flush across his cheeks darkens perceptibly, and Tokiya swallows.

"What is this about?" Tokiya mutters. He draws his hips back, flexible and easy, one long stroke burying himself in Ren's receptive body, and then holds there. Ren is impossibly tight around him, a dense, muscled clasp that bears down powerfully on Tokiya's erection.

"You need a diagram?" Ren's eyes flash. His wrist flexes against Tokiya's hand, but Tokiya doesn't let him loose. "I thought you were smarter than that, Tokiya."

"You want something."

"Your _cock_ ," Ren grits out. His voice, deeper than usual, scratches on the words. "You're driving me out of my mind."

Tokiya slips back until the head of his cock nearly slides free of Ren's hole. "Like this?" he pants, and fucks in hard again. Ren's head rocks back against the pillow with an accompanying cry so sweet it's almost painful. Oh, he's not going to be in any shape for vocal lessons today. Tokiya should be bothered by that. He's actually rather pleased with himself.

"Tell me," he insists. He braces himself, shifts to bring his other hand up to Ren's shoulder. From this angle, he can work himself slow and hard into Ren, each stroke sinking his cock to the hilt in Ren's body. Ren closes his eyes and grunts, a low heavy sound of pleasure as Tokiya gets him at just the right spot.

Tokiya would be lying if he said he didn't love the expression of sheer bliss on Ren's face in this moment.

"I want," Ren pants. He's losing his vaunted cool now, hair stuck to his forehead where sweat has bloomed; his cock leaks drops of clear pre-come on his flat belly. "Want to do you like this," and it's as if a dam has broken. "Want to feel you this way, feel you on my cock, I want to fuck you into the mattress--"

Tokiya sucks in a breath that does nothing to clear his lungs. The air is full of the smell of sex and sweat, of come and lube. It all goes straight to his brain, and he moans as he drops his head and gives in to the urge to fuck Ren, to give them both exactly what they want. Ren's free hand finds himself now, and Tokiya lets him, looks down to see that clever hand curled around his erection and pumping in sleek fast strokes, the reddened head popping out between fingers and thumb with every slide.

It's too much. Just thinking about having Ren inside him spits fire in his brain. Tokiya loses the rhythm as orgasm strikes him like a blow, hips stuttering through the last few thrusts. He doesn't like doing that -- he prefers to bring his partners off first -- but it's too late, the sheer sweetness overtakes him for a powerful moment. As he blinks back to himself, Ren arches beneath him, a shout echoing off the walls of the room even as he spills between their bellies.

Tokiya drops to his side before his arms can give out completely. His cock slips from Ren and he rolls to his back, panting hard. A distant part of his brain worries about whether anyone heard them. Another part doesn't care. They're men with needs, and if they spend time with each other, it hardly violates their contracts.

"Tokiya," Ren murmurs. He props himself up on an elbow; Tokiya sees that he's procured a handful of tissues, and he takes a couple gratefully, using them to wipe off the semen that landed on his chest and then removing the condom while Ren tidies himself up. That taken care of, they lay quietly for a little while, recovering breath and sense by slow degrees.

When Ren shifts to lay half on Tokiya, Tokiya doesn't even think twice about it. He just brings his arm up around Ren's shoulders, reaches with his other hand for the discarded duvet to cover their legs.

"So?" Ren says, soft, in his ear. "Will you?"

Despite himself, Tokiya finds a smile on his lips. "You were rather persuasive," he admits, and shivers into the kiss Ren gives him.


End file.
